The Best Gift Ever
by 8asdffdsa8
Summary: Too sweet! A nice fluffy Christmas fic * H/H of course! * very sweet and cute , so please read! Filled with mistletoe, slippery ice, present-giving and more! marshmellows and everything good to those who review! thanks!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Fluffy, fluffy, fluffy! Cute and sweet and marshmallows and everything else good to those who review!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hogwarts was in all it's splendor as Christmas cheer was in the air. Mistletoe were floating every which way and enormous fir trees adorned with decorations galore stood everywhere. Everyone was cheerful as Christmas marked two weeks of uninterrupted, blessed, peace and quiet.  
  
Yeah, as if.  
  
'Yee-ha!' shrieked Fred, riding a goat through the Common Room. How and whence the goat or indeed the clown costume Fred (or even perhaps Fred, who had safely graduated out of Hogwarts the year before) was wearing came into existence, no one cared less as most had more important things on their mind this early in the morning. Sleep.  
  
Hermione was almost lost to sight behind a large book, not surprising at all. Although Hermione had come to Platform 9 and ¾ with tamed locks and a knock-out figure - she hadn't changed that drastically as Ron was quick to point out.  
  
But even Harry and Ron, who had come to accept that they were the best friend of a very pretty girl and eligible girlfriend, would have not guessed what was going on behind the musty, yellowing pages of that book.  
  
Biting her lip in concentration, she carefully wrapped up a present. Adjusting a ribbon there, and twiddling a curl here, she tilted her head to view her masterpiece. As everything she did often was, it was perfect. Satisfied, she put the gift where no one would ever remotely think of looking; behind a large and ambiguous collection of encyclopaedias, where unknown to most lay a cozy hiding place.  
  
'Hermione!' called someone.  
  
Hermione started and hit her head on a shelf of the bookcase.  
  
Harry walked across the room, chuckling slightly. 'Sorry, 'Mione.' He said with a winning smile. Pulling her closer, he blew on her forehead gently. Before he got any of those irritating butterflies his stomach, he stepped back.  
  
'So,' said Hermione. 'That rude interruption was for?'  
  
'Good morning.' Said Harry off-handedly.  
  
'That's it?' said Hermione preparing herself to launch on him and tickle him to death.  
  
Harry laughed carelessly and walked off.  
  
'Die Potter!' she shrieked and leapt on top of him, tickling him mercilessly.  
  
Few students looked twice at this strange tableau. They had seen many, and just wished that Hermione and Harry would stop flirting with each other all the time and just be a couple.  
  
Before long, Harry was back in the fight, and Hermione struggled to breath through her laughter. 'Stop!' she wheezed.  
  
'Whose the handsomest wizard in the world?' Harry taunted.  
  
This of course, Hermione could answer straight. She knew that Harry Potter was a fine piece of work. He was charming and handsome and nearly saved the world for God's sake.  
  
He was also her best friend.  
  
'Draco Malfoy!' said Hermione and paid for her moment of defiance dearly.  
  
Struggling, she finally managed to roll them both over and tickled Harry where he was ticklish most; his stomach.  
  
Now with him gasping for air and her wickedly laughing, Ron entered the Common Room, Lavender in tow.  
  
'Sorry, didn't realize we were interrupting something,' Ron smirked.  
  
Hermione and Harry both froze and reviewed the situation and where their tickling exploits had led them.  
  
Hermione coughed and rolled off Harry.  
  
'Gotta go!' she said and dashed out.  
  
Soon only Harry and Ron were left in the Common Room looking at each other.  
  
'What?' said Harry defensively.  
  
'Nothing.' Said Ron.  
  
'Don't give me that look!' whined Harry.  
  
'What look?' said Ron innocently.  
  
'The I-know-something-that-you-don't-know look.'  
  
'Oh, but I do.' Said Ron mysteriously.  
  
'What . . .'  
  
'Better get ready to go to Hogsmeade.' Said Ron quickly.  
  
And he left.  
  
'You like Hermione!' he sang softly as he went.  
  
'Hey!'  
  
'You're only hope is to confess.' Said Ron solemnly.  
  
So he hadn't fooled Ron.  
  
He hadn't even fooled himself.  
  
So what the hell was he going to do now?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'I'm telling you, it's true!' said Ron.  
  
'OK, so you'll bribe them with - how much?' said Lavender, giddy with excitement.  
  
'Honey.' Said Ron. 'Honey and jam rolls.'  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'C'mon, Hermione!' said Harry.  
  
'Coming!' she said. Running blithely down the stairs, she paused in front of Harry. 'Is this OK?' she said concerned as his jaw went slack, turning around worriedly.  
  
'Fine.' Was all Harry would allow himself to say, before he started gushing and embarrassing them both.  
  
Her hair was straightened and loosed and she wore and minimum amount of soft make-up. She was wearing a pretty white peasant top with gathered sleeves and a square neckline with a ruffled denim skirt which ended a few inches above her knees.  
  
'You look beautiful.' Harry amended, watching as her cheeks tinged pink.  
  
'Thank you.' She said softly.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'Harry, you didn't!' said Ron.  
  
'Had to.' Said Harry carrying a tray of Butterbeers. He placed it on the table and slid next to Hermione on the booth.  
  
'Thanks.' Said Hermione taking one and enjoying the warmth coming off the mug.  
  
'So, what would you like for Christmas, 'Mione?' said Ron with mysterious intent.  
  
Hermione gave him a knowing look. 'I've always wanted to spend Christmas in . . .'  
  
'Venice.' Added Harry.  
  
'How did you know?' said Hermione, a delighted smile lightly her face.  
  
'You told me that last year, I think.' He said, shrugging.  
  
Suddenly a loud clang came from over above Harry and Hermione's head.  
  
'What the?'  
  
A fairy giggled as she clanged a loud gong above them.  
  
Harry gulped.  
  
Tied on with a pretty bow was mistletoe.  
  
Ron cleared his throat. 'I'm pretty sure you have to . . . you know.'  
  
Hermione flushed a bright red.  
  
The fairy clanged the gong again.  
  
'Fine!' said Harry, annoyed. Coming close up to Hermione, and ignoring the heavenly vanilla scent of her, he pecked her on the lips. Both embarrassed, they pulled away quickly.  
  
Clang!  
  
'Come on, we kissed!' said Hermione irritably.  
  
'My grandma would've done better.' Said Lavender.  
  
Sighing, Harry turned to Hermione.  
  
Their lips met again in a real kiss. Involuntarily, Harry tangled a hand through her hair, and she wrapped and arm around her waist. Sliding a hand up his back, she pulled him even closer.  
  
'Whoa!'  
  
Hermione and Harry sprang apart.  
  
'Didn't know you were that serious, Harry.' Said Hagrid, beaming.  
  
Hermione turned a deep shade of red.  
  
'Couldn't've picked a better one meself.' Said Hagrid, winking.  
  
'There is - there was . . .'  
  
'Mistletoe.' Said Hermione quickly.  
  
'I didn't see any.' Said Lavender innocently, stepping on Ron's foot.  
  
'Did so!' said Hermione standing up.  
  
'Did not!' said Ron, also standing.  
  
'You wanna take this outside?' joked Harry, also standing. 'C'mon 'Mione.' He said, pulling her out of The Three Broomstick.  
  
He thought he saw Ron give the fairy honey and cake, and thought he heard Lavender hiss, 'Bet he's gonna kiss her!'  
  
He ignored them.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
They didn't talk about the amazing kiss that they both shared. They both knew that they were just friends and that it didn't mean anything.  
  
Or so they thought.  
  
Harry watched Hermione closely. What an amazing kiss. Of course, it didn't mean anything, he told himself. It's only because of the mistletoe, and he knew Hermione would not think twice about it. It was just a kiss. Because she was his friend, his BEST friend - mind you.  
  
It's only tradition, Hermione said reasoning with herself. Hermione was always in control, and it didn't mean that just because she and Harry did something out of the ordinary, they had feelings for each other. Of course. It's only a lame Christmas tradition. End of story.  
  
And they both wished devoutly that they were better liars.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'Careful, it's icy.' Said Hermione as they walked together back to Hogwarts.  
  
'I'm not scared of anything,' swaggered Harry, wrapping an arm through Hermione's and stepping onto the ice.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
'Hey!' said Hermione, slipping. Harry grabbed her arms and pull her up to steady them both. Hermione giggled at their situation.  
  
'Maybe if I - crap . . .' said Harry moving his foot and sliding, his knees buckling.  
  
'Oh, Harry - I . . . argh!' said Hermione, unsuccessfully trying to pull him to his feet and instead running into him.  
  
Grabbing her lower torso, he steadied her and attempted to stand up. 'Harry!' squealed Hermione as he propelled forward, catching her just in time before flinging a hand out to stop her being crushed by his weight.  
  
'Oh - no!'  
  
So let's review the situation. Hermione is completely off balance, and her weight is entirely on Harry's knee and arm. Hermione's torso is being supported by Harry's right arm, and his left arm is on the ice. Hermione's bottom is resting on Harry's knee and his other leg is extended.  
  
So it looks like a big, complicated, slippery game of Twister.  
  
Harry chuckled at the ridiculous situation, and pretty soon Hermione did too. When Harry realized how close there faces were, his face grew hot. Carefully, tilting his head he leant closer. Hermione closed her eyes, their lips softly about to touch when -  
  
Harry's hand slipped, and their precarious stance was gone. They fell onto the cold hard ground and winced.  
  
'Ow . . .' said Hermione skidding across the ice.  
  
'My butt . . .' moaned Harry.  
  
Crawling to the other side of the ice, they complained and shivered the whole way.  
  
Hermione privately smiled; Harry's jeans had split and now revealed cute boxer shorts - black with big yellow smiley faces.  
  
'Come here, you.' Said Harry.  
  
Hopping lightly onto his back, Hermione enjoyed a nice piggy-back ride back to the castle.  
  
'By the way,' she said smirking, 'Love the boxers.'  
  
'You!' said Harry, dropping her on the soft snow.  
  
Let the tickling fight begin.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Exhausted, happy and content; two best friends made their way back to the Griffindor Common Room.  
  
'Good night, Harry.' Said Hermione as they stood next to the entrance to the girl's dorm.  
  
'Good night.' Said Harry. Not knowing what to do, a bit awkwardly, he held out a hand for her to shake.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
What a perfect day, thought Harry blissfully as he went upstairs to bed.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'Happy Christmas!' shrieked Hermione, barging into the Boy's Dorm.  
  
Flinging open the door, she found five boys in a state of dressing, and closed the door abruptly, turning a bright shade of pink.  
  
After a few minute passed, she knocked tentatively at the door.  
  
'Coming in!' they chorused.  
  
Face still pink, she muttered an apology. Handing out three presents with a cheerful 'Merry Christmas!' to each and receiving one back, she dragged Harry and Ron out.  
  
'Here you go,' she said unceremoniously giving a gift to Ron.  
  
He tore it open at once and found a leather photo album. Flicking through it, they saw pictures of the three of them and a cartoon strip cut out from a newspaper called, 'The Rat Who Talked.'  
  
'Ha, ha.' Said Ron sarcastically, thinking about his former pet rat. 'Thanks,' he said giving her a hug. He passed her a gift, a pretty jewellery box and earring rack.  
  
'Thanks,' smiled Hermione.  
  
Ron spotted Lavender, and departed at great speed to give her his gift.  
  
Harry presented her with a bunch of tropical flowers - where he had got them from in the middle of winter was unknown - and a box.  
  
Opening the box, she found a snow globe. Peering into it, Hermione's eyes misted over. 'Venice . . .' she said. She watched as inside the globe while snow fell, little people walking around, riding bikes and a flag fluttering. 'Wow.' She said. 'This is amazing, Harry . . .' she said softly.  
  
'Someday I'm gonna take you there for real.' Said Harry, wrapping an arm around her.  
  
'Here.' Said Hermione, giving Harry a huge gift-wrapped parcel, enclosed behind the large encyclopaedias in the book-case.  
  
Harry unwrapped it slowly, taking care not to rip the paper too much and found a large portrait of his parents and him.  
  
Harry gasped. 'Wow . . .' he muttered, reverently staring at the portrait. He spotted the name at the corner. 'Hermione?' he said astonished. 'You painted this?'  
  
'Uh-huh.' Said Hermione, shyly. 'Sirius gave me the picture and I painted it while you were at Quidditch practices.'  
  
'This,' he said looking at her intently, 'Is the better gift ever.'  
  
Finding himself immersed in her deep brown eyes, he did the only thing that he thought was logical. He kissed her gently, holding her close.  
  
Hermione pulled away slowly. Brushing his hair gently with her fingers, she smiled. Sometimes love wasn't like in novels, heart taken by a handsome stranger. Sometimes it just unfolded out of a beautiful friendship, stronger and just as enchanting.  
  
What a fantastic Christmas.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
SEVEN YEARS LATER:  
  
Lacing her fingers in his, Hermione leant back against a large oak tree. She was now twenty-three, and none other than Harry Potter was sitting beside her.  
  
'Some Christmas, huh?' she said, tapping his chest.  
  
'I have a feeling,' said Harry, his luminous green eyes twinkling, 'that this will be even better.'  
  
'How do you figure?' said Hermione.  
  
But Harry didn't answer. He only studied her pretty face, and the four light freckles scattered on her nose. He left that question for time to answer, tapping the jewellery box in his pocket and what it contained with a secret smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Aw! Good old Harry/Hermione fic. Hope this warms your hearts as you approach colder weather - except people like me who live Down Under, as the heat gets, well, hotter.  
  
Marshmallows and everything else good to those who review!  
  
Ta muchly, dudes!  
  
~ Sassy 


	2. Author's Disclaimer, Sorry guys nothing...

Queen of Fluff, you are right. I got the idea for the ice part (and Venice/Florence thing) from 'While You Were Sleeping' , sorry I forgot to add the disclaimer but here it is -  
  
Ahem: I do not own the 'ice part' or Harry Potter either. But the portrait is up for auction. 


End file.
